


Gotcha!

by Ghost0



Series: New York Underground [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0/pseuds/Ghost0
Summary: Norman Osborn and his team have laid out the trap. All that is left to do is to lure the Spider out into the web. But things don't go as expected.
Series: New York Underground [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053425
Kudos: 2





	Gotcha!

“Excuse me ma’am. But we have to ask that you leave the sword with us.” One of the security guards approached Colleen Wing. 

“No need for that!” The guard turned around and stepped aside when Happy, carrying a large case, walked across the main floor lobby. He went up to the guard. “I’m expecting her, but thanks.” The guard nodded and left the two of them. They walked back closer to the front doors. He handed the case over to Colleen. “Are you sure this will help?”

“Yea. Well, Peter isn’t the one who will be wearing this. But his backup will.” Colleen took the case and started to turn around. But Happy spoke up.

“Can you tell me where…is he OK?” She turned around to meet his eyes. “I’m meeting with May later and I think it would really help if she can hear some good news.”

She nodded, a small smile on her face. “Peter is a good kid. Kind of hard to try and ground him, but you must know that.” Happy raised both eyebrows and quickly nodded to confirm. “He’s been through a bit, but he’s a tough one.”

“You know…they knew about you guys.” Colleen gave a confused look, letting Happy elaborate. “I meant Tony and those guys at Shield. When someone in New York has bulletproof skin or is taking down entire crime organizations in Hell’s Kitchen, that kind of shows up. I can’t explain why they never tried to reach out to any of you when you started making headlines but it’s great to know there are others that are willing to help.”

She thought for a moment. Exhaling through her nose, she looked back up after starting at the ground for a little bit. “My interest has always been in helping this city be safe, the best that it can be for the people who live here. I think I wouldn’t be stepping out of line when I say that I think they feel the same way. This city is our home and we will fight for it. You can have the rest. Our hands are full.” Happy didn’t say anything, but she could tell that he seemed to understand. She took the case he had given her, the weight matching the big size, and walked out of the building. He checked his watch, turning back inside to deal with a couple of things before heading over to May’s.

******

Melissa opened the door into Norman’s office. He was watching himself on the news, attending a press conference earlier that day. That was where he announced that Mysterio would be a part of the search team for Spider-Man. Of course, he didn’t let them know it was Quentin Beck under the bowl, or a clone of him. All he told them was that they found a volunteer to put on the gear and gave him proper training, subject to the same guidelines as the other individuals they recruited for their team. But based on the look she was giving him as she approached his desk, he realized why she was here. He sighed and muted the television. 

“Why did you hide part of the testing results for the Goblin formula?” She asked. 

“How did you find out?”

“Please Norman! I practically made the research department with my bare hands. Every system they use to upload their results and data, I know inside and out! But I will give you props for managing to hide it from me this long.” She crossed her arms and glared down at him.

He sat up and walked around his desk. “I gave you all the information relevant to our cause.”  
“You don’t think I should have been made aware about the potential neurological damage our formula can have once injected?”

“The key word is potential.” He pointed out. “Even then, that only comes with extended long-term use.”

“I’m assuming by your tone that you didn’t consider it relevant to let Harry know about that part of the formula as well.” The two of them looked at each other. Both stood their ground. They stood like this for a few moments, but Melissa was the first to move. She sighed, pushing hair that was dangling in front of her forehead backward. “Norman, I know we have a schedule to keep. But he is your son.”

“That’s right. My son. He is my blood. He is tough enough to deal with any danger that comes with taking the formula. Both from the drug itself and the dangers he will have to face when put in the field.” He stepped forward, gently placing his arms on hers. His face softened as he looked into her eyes. “We planned this out carefully. I know we have had a couple of unexpected variables interfere, but we have maintained course. Harry only needs to take this drug once, and then we will have completed our task.” He let go of her and stepped backward, pointing towards the screen. “Once they have seen what Oscorp can provide, we will land contracts with the military to design weapons that can take down any size threat. No more relying on some man with a magic hammer or a green giant. We take our fate in our own hands, creating the technology ourselves. And we will be on top, with financial security and as the unofficial heads of an entire country’s government.”

Melissa looked at her husband. She took in what he said. “I just want to make sure that we do come out on top like you say. If word leaks about the potential danger of our formula, they will get wary of everything that we produce. No one will want anything we have to give.”

“Once Spider-Man is dead, we can reexamine the formula and modify it to eliminate the potential neurological danger.” He turned back to her. He held out his hand to her. “Trust me dear. After today, the hard part will be over.” She looked at him, slowly reaching out to grab it. But when she did, her grip was firm and she smiled at him. He pulled her close and they passionately kissed each other for several long moments. 

******

“Do you know who a real American is? Norman Osborn, that’s who!” The TV screen showed the latest episode that was uploaded to TheDailyBugle.net. Ned modified May’s TV setting to show the video on screen. “As soon as the truth about Spider-Man broke out, he instantly reached out to our fine men and women in blue to offer his services. He created a bunch of new gadgets and weapons that will give them the advantage over this web slinging menace! Now some of you have pointed out that the officers themselves aren’t actually using them, but they are giving incarcerated criminals the weapons themselves. Of course! Criminals that have fought this vigilante before and know his weaknesses! They are given a second chance to prove their loyalty to their country, and a second chance to take on the guy who ruined their lives! 

“Furthermore, the NYPD and Osborn have the safety of the city’s citizens at heart and doing everything they can to ensure their lives aren’t endangered by this red and black freak! That’s why cleared out part of Times Square and will lure the vigilante out to them. So they can safely apprehend him and serve justice. This is the justice system working at its best and - !”

“Can you turn that off Ned?” The young boy switched the TV back to the regular network and turned it off. May shook her head and rubbed her forehead. “I’m sorry, but I can’t stand to hear any of this. Especially from that…jerk.”

Foggy got off the phone and turned towards the people in the room. May was sitting on the couch, Ned turned around after standing back on his feet. MJ had come out of the bathroom and looked towards him. “All right. In light of what is happening, I predict that there are probably going to be a lot of people who will no doubt be knocking on this door. In order to avoid the headache, I have arranged some temporary housing for you May. Happy will be by to help us transfer you there. We have some stuff set up like clothes, but I can always come back here to get anything you need.” He walked over and sat down beside May. “I assure you Miss Parker, we will fight this with everything.”

She nodded. “I know. I’m just…they barely even call him by his name. They just call him vigilante or Spider-Man. They are too afraid to call him what he is – a kid!”

While Foggy sat with May, Ned went over to MJ. She held her arms, closing her eyes and taking in slow breaths. “Hey MJ, are you all right?” He whispered to her.

“Yea. I think I got something when we were at Flash’s.” She replied.

“That was a couple of days ago.”

“No shit. Sorry Ned, just…been queasy and shit.” Ned nodded, not offended at all. She finally opened her yes. “I feel fine now.” They both looked over at the two adults as they start to make their way out of the apartment door. Once they have all fully descended down the stairs, they walked outside to meet a limo waiting out front. Happy stood on the sidewalk, reaching out to May.

“Everything is set up. Do you need me to grab anything for you right now?” He asked her.  
“No, but thanks. You didn’t have to – “

“Oh don’t mention it. And let me know if there is anything else I can do to help out with the trial or anything like that.” That last sentence was more directed to Foggy, who nodded. As Happy started to open the door for May and to make sure she could get in, Foggy turned around to address the teenagers.

“I don’t know if any paparazzi have been hounding you two. If you want, you could come with us for a little bit, just to help Miss Parker get settled.” He offered.

MJ shook her head. “I should be heading back home. Can’t let the folks know I have a social life.” She turned around with Ned and they started to head off. As Foggy turned around, he stopped and looked up in the sky. There was something flying around, but he couldn’t quite make out what it was. But he could see it getting bigger, going faster as it aimed downwards. Foggy stepped out of the way as it suddenly came just above the sidewalk and went right by him, the wind almost knocking him down. Turning his head, he saw the speed demon grab MJ and carry her up into the air. Ned stumbled and looked up, calling out. He could hear May cry out in shock and horror at what just happened. All he could do was watch her being forced to fly with her kidnapper, getting higher and farther away.

******

Adrian soared through the sky. He heard a beep inside his mask, someone trying to reach him through comms. “Have you found him yet?” It was that new Mysterio guy. Not sure who was under the bowl this time, and the voice seemed altered somehow. But he pushed that out of his mind, not important right now.

“Almost where Norman said the kid is hiding out at. When I find him, I will make sure he follows me.” He turned off the communication link. Looking downward, he recognized the building from the pictures given to him. He could even see someone on the rooftop. He aimed downward, the wings turning to allow his descent. As he flew closer towards the roof, the figure became clearer until he recognized who it was. A few minutes later, he hovered above the roof and looked down at the young man in tights. “Geez Parker, you could have made this a little harder on me. All though I get not wanting me to crash through your friend’s place. That would be rude and a pain in the ass to repair.”

Peter put on his mask and looked right up at the Vulture. He didn’t speak, which kind of threw Adrian off a bit. “Come on kid. Isn’t this where you’re supposed to say some quip, then I snap back at you and we get into a fistfight? I know it’s been a few years, but I think that’s how this is all supposed to go.”

“I saw the announcement. I know why you are here. So I’m just kind of ready to head out. Aren’t you?”

“I didn’t realize how much being on the run has changed you. Not so fun when you are the one being chased, isn’t it?” He asked Peter. “Well, we still have to make it look convincing kid. Don’t you want to say anything before we get down to business?”

Peter nodded. He let out a deep sigh. “I’m not sorry for stopping you Mr. Toomes. But I am for how that affected your family. I liked Liz, I really did. Forgive me for stepping over the line, but I have to believe she still loves you regardless of everything.”

Adrian was silent. He was lost in his head for a while. Peter took the initiative and shot out a web, flying off the building. The Vulture flew after him, Adrian holding a gun that Norman had made for him. It is supposed to send out electric bursts and shots, something that will stun him and his suit but shouldn’t do any real damage. But if he were to get hit and fall down to the ground from a great height, that is something different entirely. The two chased around, Peter having a little bit of control and taking the scenic way to the site set up in Times Square.

In the blocked off site in Times Square, police were around the perimeter to make sure that no one gets close. Blockades were set up, people getting as close as they could to take picture and record footage of Osborn’s team on the ground. Mac Gargan stood in the middle of their site, his tail staying close to him. The AI in the tail responded to Gargan’s thoughts, and the tail was showing that the man operating it was starting to get irritated. “Where is that winged asshole? Shouldn’t he be here right now?” While he was looking up at the sky, the question was directed to his teammates surrounding him. 

“Relax. Let him take his time.” Dex was still in the same suit that he wore when he fought Matt on the roof. There was some dried blood on his face, took a few hits from the blind man. But now he was wearing a mask that covered everything except his mouth and eyes. Black, just like the rest of the suit minus the bullseye on the chest. This time, he was wearing wrist mounted guns. The woman Trish, who Dex had nicknamed Wildcat, sported more of a domino mask with her blonde hair tied in a ponytail. But the rest of her Vibranium based outfit was the same as when she was sparring with Gargan a couple of nights ago. Mysterio, whose identity was unknown by all of his teammates, was communicating with Norman using the link in his helmet.

“Where is Harry?” Norman asked Mysterio. “I thought he was supposed to be with Toomes to locate Parker?”

“Can’t say. Boy said something about finding a way to ensure the kid’s surrender and left.” Beck responded. “You need me to call him back here?”

Norman paused for a moment, letting Quentin wait for an answer. “No. Even with his absence you should be able to do this. Remember, with Toomes making clear he won’t kill Parker, that leaves the opportunity open to you. Assuming one of your other teammates doesn’t beat you to it.”

Beck looked out from his bowl and looked at the three other members. “I have this. And looking forward to it.” He turned off the communication link and waited for the spider to finally show. He isn’t sure how Osborn did it, he is still a little shocked to be standing here. Sure, a clone, but all the memories. And apparently a little extra boost was given to him, thanks to some formula Osborn created. Another tool to gain the advantage. He looked out to the crowd of people. They seemed far enough away. Enough space to have their little fight. Make it look like they are about to finally bring him in to stand on trial. Then of course he will find a point in the battle where it seems like ending the brat is the only option. Sure, there will be some backlash, but Osborn said he is prepared to handle it. And Beck might not be able to take all the glory and he won’t be able to show his face in order to keep up the charade. But it is a price he is willing to pay in order to have the last laugh.

He looked out at all the screens and monitors up in Times Square. But something changed, every screen connected to the internet went dark. Some of the people noticed, getting other to take note. When the screens turned back on, they all showed the same picture. A picture of an ocean wave, colored red. “The fuck is that?” Gargan asked. 

Suddenly, audio could be heard all around them. “People of New York, you have been lied to.” It was clearly altered, coming off as very deep yet clear enough for anyone to hear. “Oscorp has been manipulating events in their favor. Following the implantation of the Sokovia Accords, Quentin Beck was fired from Stark Industries. This man, who you may know as Mysterio, was never from an alternate world.” Beck felt his body tense up. He felt a surge of anger unlike anything he had ever felt back when he had his original body. “Quentin Beck then met with Norman Osborn. An alliance was made to try and execute a corporate takeover of Stark Industries.” The sound of a bunch of phones getting notifications surrounded the four recruited criminals. Beck looked around, activating a part of his new helmet to connect to the internet. What he saw was pictures, taken from public cameras, of him and Norman shaking hands outside Oscorp tower. He could hear the crowd talking among themselves in the distance.

“They worked together to identify the vigilante known as Spider-Man. Beck took on the persona of a man from an alternate reality to try and get close to Spider-Man, a minor known as Peter Parker, in order to steal technology given to him by the late Tony Stark. Having discovered Beck’s plan, he confronted the former Stark employee in London where he died during the battle. Beck’s team, with the support of Oscorp, created a fake video that framed Peter Parker for Beck’s death. All of this is now being used as a demonstration for newly created Oscorp weapons so that the government would want to purchase them from him to be used by the military.

“We are the Rising Tide. A group dedicated to destroy the lies and illusions created by men like Norman Osborn and Quentin Beck and show people the truth about the world around them.” The screens around their place in Times Square went off. Voices went crazy around the perimeter. Beck, still keeping his identity secret under his bowl, turned to face the rest of his team and to see their responses.

Gargan was the first to make his mind known. “I don’t care about any of that. I have a score to settle.” He looked to the rest of them. Beck nodded, Dex then shrugged his shoulders. But the one he was really worried about was the woman. They all looked over at Trish, who seemed confused and unsure about everything that had just occurred. He was informed by Norman that she would only be useful if she was told that Parker was an actually murderer being wanted by the law. This whole reveal has seemingly destroyed any chance of having her follow blindly.  
But then guns were fired. They all turned to look at a black man in a yellow shirt walk through the barricade. A couple of officers fired at him, but they stopped when they realized they weren’t penetrating his body. The sound of someone jumping on and across parked vehicles made a couple of them turn to see an armored man land not too far away from them. His outfit was dark red, his eyes seemingly completely covered with two small horns coming out of the front of his helmet. Dex raised both wrist guns and aimed them at the man in red. Back where the man in yellow was, a couple of woman soon followed him. Trish looked and felt her heart beat faster when she saw the woman she considered her sister make eye contact with her. The other woman pulled out a sword as she walked with the other two.

But all of that was meaningless to Beck, who could hear the noise of something from above coming towards them. Looking out from his helmet, he looked up to see the wide wings of the Vulture, with Spider-Man soon following behind. Beck smiled wide underneath his outfit, focusing all of his attention on the kid. And this is when all Hell finally broke loose.


End file.
